Harry and Ginny
by BritishChap007
Summary: Story about Harry and Ginny deciding to have kids. First chapter's short, but they'll get longer!
1. The Beginning

Harry peered at Ginny's slender form, which lay facing the sun in a thin bikini. If he treasured one thing in his life at that moment, it was her. And he knew that Ginny felt the same way. How long had they been married now? Six months? It had been the happiest six months of his life. But still... something seemed to be missing... something important...

Harry realized what it was. He wanted children.

He became nervous. Did Ginny want children, too? He wanted nothing more than to please her. Suppose he tried tonight, and it didn't go the way he planned? Suppose Ginny protested to his desires? It would be awful. No, right now, he needed to think about what is best. He looked at the sky. Hmm. That cloud looked like a kitten. And that one looks like a baby... and that one also looks like a baby... and that one... and the one next to it...

Harry snapped out of it. He decided that he would see if Ginny wanted kids. Tonight.


	2. The Talk

Harry waited until nightfall. Every cell in his brain told him that the time was right. He just hoped Ginny felt the same way.

"Harry, are you alright? You've seemed distant today," Ginny remarked calmly in the recliner she was sitting on.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"What?"

"Well... I dunno... I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well, nothing in particular... I'm just... you know... sort of..."

"You're not making any sense."

Harry knew she was right. He wasn't. Weren't these things supposed to be easier? He had always thought the two of them would get married and not have a care in the world. Why was it that he couldn't do something as simple as tell Ginny about his desire to have kids?

"Well," said Harry. This was his chance. "I've been thinking about children lately."

Ginny laughed. Harry cursed his stupidity. He must have sounded like an idiot!

"Actually," said Ginny, smirking. "I've been kind of thinking about having kids too."

Harry sighed. What a relief!

"I've gotta say," said Ginny. "I'm pretty relieved that you brought it up before I did. I had no idea how to tell you!"

"Uh, yeah," said Harry awkwardly. "No idea."

They were both at a level of mutual understanding. Why had Harry worried so much? She could say anything to her! That was part of the reason he'd fallen in love with her in the first place!

"Harry," said Ginny. "I think we both need a good night off. I mean, being an Auror must be awfully stressful..."

"It is," said Harry in agreement.

"And my job is no picnic either," said Ginny. "Why don't we spend some time together? You and me?"

That was exactly what Harry wanted to hear. "Of course!"

"Perfect," said Ginny, rising from her chair. "I'll run a bath."


	3. The Bath

Harry could hear the water running from where he sat. This was going to be a great night.

"Harry?" called Ginny from inside the bathroom. "You can't undress me if you're not in the room, you know."

Harry laughed. Her sense of humor made the situation less awkward. He rose from his chair and strode inside, where Ginny sat on the edge of the tub, wearing a soft bathrobe. The bath was halfway filled, a layer of thick, sweet smelling foam on its surface. Ginny had added a few rose petals for good romantic measure. Harry bent on his knees and loosened the strap on her back. The bathrobe fell with a light thump.

Underneath that, she wore and bra and thong. Harry slipped the thong down to the ground, and quickly undid the bra as well. Ginny now sat, fully naked, facing Harry. She took his cloths off in a similar fashion.

When the bathtub filled up completely, Harry and Ginny slid into it, kissing and giggling together. The bath was warm and relaxing. Ginny reached across Harry to grab a pair of soft brushes, handing one to Harry and collapsing onto his chest. Harry scrubbed her back, her shoulders, her arms, and every other inch of her beautiful body, and then Ginny turned around and did the same to him. Soon they were covered in large plumes of lather.

"So," said Ginny, washing Harry's hair. "Are you having a good time?"

Did that question even need to be asked? "Of course," said Harry. "There's no one else on the planet I would rather bathe with."

"I would certainly hope not," said Ginny. They exchanged a good laugh, and then sank deeper into the bubbles, kissing and scrubbing each other affectionately.

Things were going well. Harry wished he could stay in that tub with her forever.


	4. Heading To Bed

Harry blushed as Ginny lathered his back with a sponge, her chest fitting perfectly with his. He had never bathed with a girl before (excluding Moaning Myrtle, but Harry didn't really think she counted), and he was enjoying every second of it. Nearly all the bubbles had popped by now, and the two were almost ready to step out and wrap towels around each other.

"Harry," said Ginny, smiling. "Do you remember when we were in Hogwarts?"

"Of course," said Harry. That was a silly question. How could he possibly forget?

"No," she said. "I mean, when I was just beginning to attend?"

"Definitely," said Harry. "I saved your life that year, didn't I?"

"Mmm-Hmm," she hummed, continuing to scrub him tenderly. "I never forgot that."

It was a simple conversation, yet an entirely poignant one. Harry immediately understood what Ginny was getting at. She had loved him for a long time.  
Stepping out of the bath, they slipped into bathrobes and headed upstairs. This was the part of the night that made Harry shake with anxiety. What if he made love to her incorrectly? Was that even possible? He didn't know.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
